Football records in England
League 'Titles' *Most League titles: 20, Manchester United *Most consecutive League titles: 3, joint record: **Huddersfield Town: 1923–24, 1924–25, 1925–26 **Arsenal: 1932–33, 1933–34, 1934–35 **Liverpool: 1981–82, 1982–83, 1983–84 **Manchester United (twice): 1998–99, 1999–00, 2000–01; 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09 **Top flight title win at first attempt: 1961-62, Ipswich 'Top-flight appearances' *Most seasons in top flight overall: 114 seasons, Everton *Most consecutive seasons in top flight: 90 seasons, Arsenal (1919–present, though no League football was played due to World War II between 1939 and 1945–46) *Fewest seasons in top flight overall: 1 season, joint record, Glossop, Leyton Orient, Northampton, Carlisle United, Swindon and Barnsley have completed only one season in top flight in their history. 'Wins' *Most wins in the top-flight overall: 1863, Liverpool *Most wins at home overall: 1341, Manchester United *Most wins at home in top-flight overall: 1203, Liverpool *Most wins away overall: 755, Manchester United *Most wins away in top-flight overall: 667, Arsenal *Most wins in a season: 37, Burton Albion (League Two, 2014–15; final record P'46 '''W'37 'D'4 'L'5) *Most wins in a top flight season: 31, Tottenham Hotspur (First Division, 1960–61; final record 'P'42 'W'31 'D'4 'L'7) *Most wins from start of a top flight season: 11, Tottenham Hotspur (First Division, 1960–61) *Most consecutive wins: 14, joint record: **Arsenal (Premier League between 10 February 2002 and 24 August 2002) (Top-flight record) **Manchester United (Second Division, 1904–05) **Bristol City (Second Division, 1905–06) **Preston North End (Second Division, 1950–51) *Most consecutive wins without conceding a goal: 9, joint record; **Stockport County (League Two between January 13, 2007 and March 3, 2007) **Burton Albion (League One between August 8, 2015 and September 26, 2015) *Most consecutive home wins: 25, Bradford Park Avenue (Third Division North, 1926–27) *Most consecutive home wins in top flight: 21, Liverpool (1972) *Most consecutive away wins in top flight: 11, Chelsea (Premier League between April 5 and December 6, 2008) *Fewest wins in a season: 1, joint record: **Derby County (Premier League, 2007–08; final record 'P'38 'W'1 'D'8 'L'29) **Loughborough (Second Division, 1899–1900; final record 'P'34 'W'1 'D'6 'L'27) *100% home win record in a season: **Sunderland (13 games; First Division, 1891–92) **Liverpool (14 games; Second Division, 1893–94) **Bury (15 games; Second Division, 1894–95) **Sheffield Wednesday (17 games; Second Division, 1899–1900) **Small Heath (17 games; Second Division, 1902–03) **Brentford (21 games; Third Division South, 1929–30) '''Draws *Most draws overall in the top flight: 1106, Everton *Most draws in a season: 23, joint record: **Norwich City (from 42 games, First Division, 1978–79) **Exeter City (from 46 games, Fourth Division, 1986–87) **Hartlepool United (from 46 games, Third Division, 1997–98) **Cardiff City (from 46 games, Third Division, 1997–98) *Most consecutive draws: 8: **Torquay United (Third Division, 1969–70) **Middlesbrough (Second Division, 1970–71) **Peterborough United (Fourth Division, 1971–72) **Birmingham City (Third Division, 1990–91) **Chesterfield (League One, 2005–06) **Southampton (Championship, 2005–06) **Swansea City (Championship, 2008–09) 'Losses' *Most losses overall in the top flight: 1506, Everton *Most losses in a season: 34, Doncaster Rovers, (Third Division, 1997–98; final record P46 W4 D8 L34) *Fewest losses: 0, joint record: **Preston North End (First Division, 1888–89; final record P22 W18 D4 L0) **Arsenal (Premier League, 2003–04; final record P38 W26 D12 L0) **Liverpool (Second Division, 1893-94; final record P28 W22 D6 L0) *Most consecutive losses:11 **18, Darwen, 1898–1899 (Second Division) **18, Margate, 2016–2017 (National League South) **17, Rochdale, 1931–32 (Division 3 North) **17, Sunderland, 2002-2003 (15 in top tier)